Being a Nemo is a horrible existance
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Emotions that make a person a person. Closing it in makes it pour out even more. Death is around the corner. "It hurts huh, Noctis? Being a Nemo. Don't worry. I was one too." Lightning and Noctis One-shot


**Being a Nemo is such a horrible existence....  
**

***smiles* Yeah! Alright! Now, for another mini-story. It's about my favorite couple: Noctis and Lightning. It's really sad, so please. Try not to cry, okay?**

**Nemo**

**_Nemo est relictus, nemo est tutus ex nex._**

**_Ut est meus voctum vobis, Ego don't volo futurus a nemo._**

**_Non anymore_**

**_

* * *

_**As soon as she saw him hit the ground, she screamed his name. "NOCTIS! OH GOD, NOCTIS!" With vengeance, she glared at the monster in front of her and hit it with a gravity bomb. Suddenly burdened with heaviness of the weight, it roared at Lightning.

Full of anger and sadness, she used her last ounce of strength to cut the monster through it head with her weapon. Its eyes shocked with disbelief, Lightning grinned with anger,"Die you bastard. Burn in hell." Blood hit her face as her enemy slid off of her gun-blade and hit the ground with a silent _thump_.

After her victory, she instantly searched for her friend. Lightning felt herself tremble as she saw his body a few yards away. She held her breath and ran towards him, shouting,"Noctis! Noctis! Answer me dammit!" Her lungs became cold and empty as she saw her friend in a pool of blood.

His dark hair matted with red crimson, his clothes wet in his own blood. Apparently, the monster hit him hard as she examined his injured body. Its claws deeply embedded his chest and torso, large slashes imprinted itself on him permanently.

She fell to her knees and put her hand on his chest,"Oh, god. Noct. Please...." Her bottom lip trembled as she felt small movement under her fingers. The woman stared at his body, once so strong now looked weak, frail, and white.

Lightning felt stinging in her eyes, she cursed at herself. Suddenly her friend moved, his dark eyes stared at the weak woman beside him. "Why....are you....crying?" His lips formed a weak smile as Lightning failed to retaliate.

Lightning touched her face and saw her fingers wet with tears and gasped. When her parents died, that was the last time she cried and ever since then she bottled up her feelings for the sake of herself and for her home, Pluse.

The Prince weakly held up his hand and touched her cheek,"Please," His dark eyes showed emotion: sadness, pain, worry,"Don't cry. Please don't. I don't want anyone to cry over me." The brave solider never felt so exposed and breakable. Tears just kept coming down without her consent.

"W-Why? Damn you, you think your all high and mighty. Damn Prince, I hate you. Dammit, I hate this! I HATE THIS! DAMN IT STOP CRYING!" Lightning tried to brush away the tears with her hands, her body felt like a sack of rocks, unable to move or do anything.

Noctis smiled,"I forgot that. That feeling of pain and worry. Light, your stronger than that." His voice sounded harsh and cold as he said that. Lightning flinched at those words, she also forgot about them. How to have emotions. Expressing them in the same way she saw her and Noctis's friends by laughing, smiling, loving, and having fun.

Her hands formed fist that tightened around his clothing. He noticed this and dropped his hand behind her head and pushed her forward to his face. Lightning lurched forward and felt his warm breath against her face. She stared into his dark blue eyes and saw the weariness and anxiety emitted from them.

Her tears kept falling and his smile was still there comforting the bruised solider. "Noctis," She whispered, not hiding the pain in her voice,"Why? Are you going to die here? Did you say good-bye to everyone?" Noctis nodded,"A long time ago I said good-bye. With each mission, I was prepared to die. But now...." His voice faltered and stopped.

He felt her light red hair against his fingers, soft and silky. He wondered every time she walked by him what she was thinking. Every time he went closer to her, she brushed him off with a glare. He can see now she was just hiding her feelings the whole time.

"What are you thinking?" He asked with sincerity. Lightning trembled, what she was thinking about wasn't important. She needed to get help as soon as possible, but her body wouldn't let her. She just sat motionless beside Noctis who was dying right in front of her.

"I-I'm thinking about what to do when we get back with.....Vanille, Laris, and the others. I bet they're waiting for us now." She formed a small smile to cheer him up, but he was already satisfied that he got to hear her thoughts for the first and last time.

"I'm a Nemo Lightning. I never......wanted that. I hated it...." Noctis frowned and his voice was caked with bitterness. Lightning looked at him with mild confusion,"In Latin...does that mean a Nobody? You....were a Prince, Noctis. What made you think--." She stopped as he put his finger against her lips.

"Even if I was a Prince...I felt like that. When I knew I had these feelings of a nobody, it was torture. Fuck it, it was like hell for me. To my people, I was just their Prince to be adored and pleased...I was hiding my true feelings. I just wanted to hide and be normal person. Sometimes.....I think of when I wasn't a Prince, or a ruler of a country. It was forced on me because of _him_."

Lightning just looked at her Prince as he stared at the dark sky. She felt it, strong and powerful,"It's going to rain Noctis." He managed to nod and whispered,"Yes, I know. Ha," He smiled,"even the Gods are crying for a person like me." Lightning nodded and held his hand tightly.

She was afraid if she let go, he would be gone forever. She didn't want that, not at all. With the most courage she could muster, she asked him he had any last words. He nodded, his eyes were glazed and they both knew he had little or no time left.

With a soft and gentle voice, he spoke in Latin, his native language,"_Nemo est relicus, Nemo est tutus ex nex. Ut et meus voctum vobis, Ego don't futurus a Nemo. Non anymore...._" Lightning looked at him with soft face,"What does that mean Noctis?" She leaned in closer to hear its true meaning.

If you saw them in a close range, you would see the man's lips move, a woman's eyes filling with tears, and their hopes and dreams passing away like life itself. If you just stood there, watching the blood run on the ground and the woman getting up; you would see the strength in her light blue eyes, the dark-haired man's eyes closed for the final time, and you would finally know what it means to cry for someone you love and cherish.

Maybe, just maybe, God is just testing how good we are, how strong we are at dealing with death. Heh, maybe people do pass away in this deadly world with no one to cry for them, no one to remember their good deeds, or anything else about them. But this woman named Lightning knows everything about life.

She knows that life is frail and deadly. That one quick jab to the heart and hurts you so deeply that you want to curse God over and over again. She lives life like there is no tomorrow, she feels everything around her like it was her last day on Earth, she knows these things and more.

She still hears his voice like there is nothing better to listen, his hidden tenderness, the coldness, the detachment of his whole entire being being crushed into this fake self: this prince that was powerful and mighty, coldly retreating to his castle to protect the thing in his life that mattered: The Crystal. Inside, he felt burdened with the task of doing this job, strenuous and fatal; he kept on going with one mighty killing spree after another, and ultimately closing up his whole being.

All she could do was cry and that was it. She never felt sadness like this one before: ripping you apart, tearing at your heart strings like an instrement waiting to be plucked at, her heart felt heavy and her body was numb with pain. This powerful pain that wanted her to die from the inside out.

"No," She muttered darkly,"No. You won't get me....not yet." Her light blue eyes glared at the sky. Rain poured down on her as she walked back, her mind burdened with the thought of telling the others about his death. She softly smiled, the rain was cool and relaxing against her skin. It purified her of the blood and dirt.

"So, the Gods are crying for you, huh Noctis?" As her lips finally said this, she began saying his last words:

_Nemo est relicus, Nemo est tutus ex nex._

**_No one is left behind, no one is safe from death._**

_Ut et meus voctum vobis, Ego don't futurus a Nemo._

**_That is my wish to you, I don't want to be a Nobody._**

_Non anymore._

_**Not anymore.**_

"Don't worry Noctis," she said bitterly, "I was a Nemo too."

* * *

***sniffs* This came to me when I was at school. Weird huh? I was depressed for a while and I wrote this. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Please comment and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. : I think I got the Latin translation wrong, so please bear with me. I'm in my first year of Latin right now!  
**

**-----------**

**Your puffy-eyed author,**

**Yuki Minamoto  
**


End file.
